Seeing The Future
by Purple Dolphin1969
Summary: Annihilation of ones enemy may led to death for all. **Warning: *****this fic contains death and suicide, but things are never quite what they appear for SG1; ****


bTitle:/b Seeing The Future

bAuthor:/b Purple Dolphin

bFandom:/b Stargate SG1

bPrompt:/b Blood

bCharacter/Pairing:/b Sam/Cam

bRating:/b PG-15

bWord Count:/b 712

bSummary:/b Annihilation of ones enemy may led to death for all.

bAuthors Notes/Disclaimer:/b I did not harm a beta, all mistakes are my own and I will proudly own them but, I don't own Stargate, it really is too bad too. I just take them out and play with them for awhile. *****this fic contains death and suicide, but things are never quite what they appear for SG1****

Cam ran back down the hill to the temple, they had stayed to help fight off an attacking army after the peace talks broke down. Now Cam wished with all that he was they had just left. He had taken Teal'c and gone to the outlook station to the west, where the attacking arm was coming from. Sam and Jackson, along with five SG teams, stayed in the temple to safe guard the people who weren't able to fight.

The opposing army had attacked on two fronts; at the same time they were fighting in a field the temple was attacked. So much for holding them at bay, then the rest of the news came; everyone in the temple was slaughtered.

Cam jumped to his feet first closely followed by Teal'c; they both ran to the temple. The whole time a chorus in Cam's head said, 'you left them there, you should have left. They will be dead because of you.'

As Cam entered the temple he slid to a halt, there was blood on the floor at least half an inch deep, the walls were covered in blood, there didn't seem to be a spot that was not covered in blood. The metallic smell hit Cam as they entered to look for Sam and Jackson.

The only word that came to mind to describe the carnage before him was slaughter, every man, woman, and child had had their throats cut. The enemy was ruthless, they not only wanted to defeat their enemy they wanted them annihilated.

He found Sam's body about mid way to the throne in the temple, he knew she was dead by the gray color of her skin. Kneeling down beside her he gathered her up in his arms and rocked back and forth. Brushing hair out of her face he saw the blood that covered his hands. Too much blood, everywhere.

This was too painful; he didn't want to live with what he caused. Pulling his side arm out he pointed it to his head and pulled the trigger.

Cam shot straight up in bed, for the two weeks they had been here for the peace talks Sam and he had shared a room. Their host would not hear of them sleeping in separate rooms, of course the room only had one bed. Sam had sat up beside him, she asked sleepily. "Bad dream?"

He couldn't answer her yet; he just wrapped his arms around her and held her. The sleep fog finally lifted enough from Sam's brain that she noticed he was shaking violently, and had her wrapped tight in his arms. "Cam what's wrong?"

"Were leaving, now." He said to her as he let her go and got out of bed. "Go get Jackson and Teal'c up." Sam stared at him, "Cam what happen?"

"Just go get them; we need to get out of here."

"Not until you tell me what is going on." Sam stated.

"Damn it Sam if we stay here we are all going to die." Under his breath he said "Too much blood."

"Where?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"Too much blood." She asked.

An image of Sam's lifeless face filled his vision, her body covered in blood. He started shaking so bad his legs gave out and he went down to his knees. Sam rushed to kneel in front of him. He finally looked at her; the sheer terror she saw in his eyes was enough to convince her that they were going to leave she started to rise to do as he asked. Then he started talking, "If we stay it is going to be a blood bath here, no one in the temple is left alive. So much blood." Sam grabbed his hand squeezing it, "I'll go get Daniel and Teal'c" she told him as she got up.

When they stepped through to the gate room Cam finally breathed a sigh of relief. No blood, no death of the people he loved. Grabbing Sam's sleeve to stop her as they walked down the ramp he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I love you." He was never going to let a moment pass again with out her knowing how he felt. Looking straight ahead she said. "Back at ya."

A/N: Also I am considering a prequel to this, I have a theory as to why they believed that Cam's dream was not just a dream.


End file.
